Baraggan Louisenbairn
Baraggan Louisenbairn (バラガン・ルイゼンバーン, Baragan Ruizenbān, im deutschen Manga Baragan Luisenbarn) ist der Segunda Espada aus Sōsuke Aizens Arrancar-Armee und der einstige, selbsternannte, König bzw. Gott von Hueco Mundo. Er ist der einzige bekannte Espada, der sich ihm nicht ganz freiwillig anschloss, sondern von Aizens Kyōka Suigetsu dazu gezwungen wurde. Zusammen mit Coyote Starrk und Tia Harribel ist er einer der Top-3 Espada, die an der Invasion vom gefälschten Karakura teilnahmen. Aussehen Baraggan Luisenbarn ist ein Espada, der das Aussehen eines alten Mannes besitzt. Er hat weißes Haar und einem ebenso weißen, großen Oberlippenschnurrbart. Die Überreste seiner Hollowmaske haben die Form einer 5-zackigen Krone, zudem ist sein Gesicht von einigen Narben gekennzeichnet, eine davon verläuft links seines Kinns am Hals herunter. Die andere Narbe befindet sich entlang seines Auges, welches aufgrund dessen wahrscheinlich dauerhaft verschlossen und möglicherweise sogar erblindet ist. Baraggan ist außerdem sehr stämmig gebaut und ist unter den Espada somit nach Yammy Llargo, vom Aussehen her, der Kräftigste. Er trägt einen großen Mantel aus weißem Leder mit einem schwarzen Fellkragen. Außerdem noch den üblichen Hakama und ein weißes Shirt mit schwarzen Längsstreifen. Dazu die üblichen Arrancarschuhe und einen goldenen Gürtel, mit dazu passenden goldenen Armreifen. Sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild erinnert so recht stark an eine Art Wikiniger oder anderen Krieger germanischer Herkunft. Der Ort seiner Espadanummer ist noch nicht bekannt, jedoch ist sein Rang seit Kapitel 339 unumstritten, da die anderen beiden Top-3 Espada, Coyote und Tier dort ihre Ränge offenbart haben und so nur noch die Nr. 2 für Baraggan übrig bleibt. Sein Hollowloch befindet sich in der Mitter seiner Brust '' Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED'', Seite 85 Persönlichkeit Baraggan erscheint auf Anhieb sehr ruppig und mürrisch, aufgrund seiner Art zu sprechen, außerdem scheint er sehr ernst und gleichzeitig arrogant zu sein. Er schreckt auch in keinster Weise davor zurück, seine Autorität zu nutzen, um sich über andere zu stellen, was damit bewiesen wird, dass, als Aizen in dem Flammengefängnis von Ryujin Jakka gefangen war, er sich selbst das Kommando zuspricht. Baraggan hat zudem auch Führungsqualitäten, denn es war ihm möglich innerhalb kürzester Zeit Entscheidungen zu treffen und die Situation zu analysieren, wie das Finden der Säulen, die das echte Karakura in der Soul Society halten. Obwohl er nicht der erste Espada ist, übernahm er ohne ein Anzeichen von Respekt vor Starrk, dem wirklichen ersten Espada, das Kommando. Coyote Starrk kümmerte das jedoch nicht. Dies ist allerdings ein Anzeichen dafür, dass Baraggan vor kaum jemandem, egal wie stark er sein mag, Respekt hat. Es unterstreicht auch, dass Aizen unglaublich stark sein muss, damit Baraggan ihn, mehr oder weniger, respektiert. Baraggan ist ein sehr stolzer Hollow und hasst die Shinigami. Baraggan scheint außerdem ein großes Charisma zu haben, da er zu seiner Hollow-Zeit eine eigene große Armee führte und zu seiner Espada-Zeit sechs Arrancar als seine Fracción hat. Von diesen lässt er sich wie ein König verehren. Seine Arroganz geht jedoch so weit, dass er sich nicht nur als König, sondern auch als "Gott von Hueco Mundo" bezeichnete. Aufgrund dieser Arroganz und seinem enormen Stolz ist Baraggan schnell zu verärgern. So verflucht er seine Gegner, nennt sie sogar Ameisen, ebenso auch Aizen, als er besiegt wird. Da er sich nie als Espada bezeichnet oder seinen Rang erwähnt, kann man vermuten, dass er weder stolz darauf ist, ein Espada zu sein, noch diese Position seiner für würdig empfindet. Sein Todesaspekt das Altern, oder besser gesagt das Vergehen der Zeit, spiegelt sich, wie bei den anderen Espada auch, in seinem Charakter wieder. Er hat die Philosophie, dass nichts ewig sei und ewiglich ein bedeutungsloses Wort wäre, welche die Sterblichen aus Angst vor dem Ende benutzten. Diese Anschauungsweise demonstriert er auch in seinem Kampf und ist amüsiert zusehen, dass selbst die von ihm so verhassten Shinigami sich vor dem Tod fürchten. Vergangenheit thumb|left|Baraggan, früher als "König" von Hueco Mundo Vor Aizens Auftauchen in Hueco Mundo war Baraggan dort König und regierte Las Noches, was damals nur eine Ruine war, da Baraggan es nicht für nötig hielt, ein Dach um sein Schloss zu bauen. Dies begründete der damit, dass der ganze Himmel über Las Noches das Dach seines Schlosses und damit sein Reich sei. Baraggan sah damals aus wie seine heutige Resurrección, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass die Krone anders war und die Halskette fehlte. Baraggan langweilte sich, da er zwar eine Armee unter seiner Kontrolle hatte, jedoch niemanden zu bekämpfen. Da tauchte Aizen auf und versprach Baraggan mehr Macht und eine neue Welt, wenn dieser ihm dienen würde. Baraggan lachte zuerst über Aizens Angebot, da es für ihn nicht mehr Macht gab, da er seiner Meinung nach schon an höchster Position stand. Als Baraggan dann die drei Shinigami von seiner Armee töten lassen wollte, aktivierte Aizen sein Kyoka Suigetsu und tötete Baraggans Gefolgschaft. Daraufhin nahm er Aizens Angebot widerwillig an. Doch seither hasste er Aizen und konnte es ihm nie verzeihen, weshalb er sich schwor, jenen eines Tages zu töten. Handlung thumb|180px|Baraggans Auftritt beim Treffen der Espada Hueco Mundo Arc Baraggan taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als Aizen die Espada versammelt, um über das Eindringen von Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida und Yasutora Sado in Hueco Mundo, um Orihime Inoue zu retten, zu sprechen. Er saß zwischen Yammy und Szayelaporro Granz und beschwert sich über die Eindringlinge. Nachdem Aaroniero Arruruerie von Rukia Kuchiki getötet wurde, äußert sich Baraggan nur abfällig über den Verstorbenen, er sei einen erbärmlichen Tod gestorben. Später erschien er mit seiner Fracción im falschen Karakura, um gegen die Kommandanten der Gotei 13 zu kämpfen. Fake Karakura Arc thumb|left|Sein Kampf beginnt Als Aizen, Gin Ichimaru und Kaname Tōsen von dem Shikai Ryujin Jakkas gefangen genommen wurden, übernimmt er selbst das Kommando. Seine Fracción Choe Neng Pō, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Avirama Redder und Findor Carias wurden anschließend von Baraggan beauftragt, die vier Säulen, die das echte Karakura in der Soul Society halten, zu zerstören. Diese jedoch werden alle umgebracht. Nach dem seiner Meinung nach erbärmlichen Tod dieser will er nun selbst eingreifen, doch Ggio Vega und sein anderer Fracción, Nirgge Parduoc, versprechen ihm, dass sie die Gegner vernichten würden, und Baraggan droht ihnen damit, dass wenn sie verlieren, sie keinen Platz mehr haben werden, um zurückkehren. Doch auch diese werden von Suì-Fēng und Marechiyo Ōmaeda besiegt. Ihm bleibt nun keine andere Option mehr als selbst die beiden zu bekämpfen. Im Kampf gegen Suì-Fēng scheint er anfangs die Oberhand zu haben. Hinzu kommt, dass er, um den Kampf schnell zu beenden, aus seinem Thron sein versiegeltes Zanpakutō herausholt, welches einer riesigen Streitaxt ähnelt. Während des Kampfes erklärte er Suì-Fēng, dass jeder Espada eine bestimmte Todesursache repräsentiert. Baraggan selbst symbolisiert das Alter, also die Zeit, weswegen er alles, was er berührt, altern lassen kann. Er verdeutlicht dies auch mit einer Berührung von Suì-Fēngs linken Arm, worauf dieser altert und aus diesem Grund dessen Knochen einfach brechen. thumb|Die Resurrección Arrogante Kurz darauf aktiviert er seine Resurrección Arrogante. In dieser Form wird sein Todesaspekt extra verstärkt, sodass allein durch seine bloße Anwesenheit alles in einem relativ großen Radius um ihn herum altert und verrottet. Um Baraggan zu besiegen setzt Suì-Fēng ihr Bankai Jakuho Raikoben ein und schießt damit auf Baraggan. Zuerst hat es den Anschein, als habe sie ihn direkt getroffen, doch Suì-Fēngs Angriff zeigt sich letztendlich wirkungslos gegen ihn, da die Distanz zwischen den beiden groß genug war, um ihr Bankai vor dem Aufprall verfaulen zu lassen, jedoch musste er der Druckwelle ausweichen, um nicht von ihr fortgeschleudert zu werden. thumb|left|Baraggan ist besiegt?Nach dem Auftauchen der Visored bekommt Suì-Fēng Unterstützung von Hachigen Ushōda und die beiden beschließen gemeinsam, gegen ihren anscheinend übermächtigen Gegner zu kämpfen. Hachigen setzt während des Kampfes Kidō gegen Baraggan ein, muss jedoch feststellen, dass dies keinerlei Wirkung bei ihm zeigt. Baraggan erklärt daraufhin, das selbst Kidō das ja aus Energie besteht, irgendwann einmal altert und ihm aus diesem Grund nichts anhaben kann. Um ihren Gegner zu besiegen, schließt Hachigen ihn in eine sehr mächtige Kidōbarriere ein, die einem Gefängnis gleichkommt, lässt jedoch ein kleines Loch offen, damit Suì-Fēng noch einmal ihr Bankai hindurch schießen kann. Denn nach Hachigens Worten ist Baraggan zwar dazu in der Lage Kidō und Suì-Fēngs Bankai altern zu lassen, er kann jedoch nicht gleichzeitig so schnell agieren, dass er ihr Bankai und das Kidō zerstören und zur selben Zeit der enormen Druckwelle ihres Jakuho Raikoben ausweichen kann. Und da Hachigen ihn in eine Barriere einschloss, ist es ihm unmöglich, dem zu entfliehen. thumb|Baraggan stirbtBaraggan wird getroffen, doch abermals schafft er es zu überleben, obwohl ein großes Stück seines linken Schädels nun fehlt. Außer sich vor Wut setzt er abermals sein "Respira" ein und umschließt damit Hachigens rechten Arm, der daraufhin anfängt zu altern. In seiner Rage erklärt Baraggan das es auf dieser Welt nichts Vollkommenes gibt als seine Macht. Weder die Shinigami, Menschen, Hollow und Arrancar und selbst der Mond, die Sterne und die Sonne haben seinen Worten nach keinerlei Wert. Nur seine Macht die Zeit und das Altern zu beeinflussen, ist vollkommen und aus diesem Grund sei er der "Gott von Hueco Mundo". Wie sich aber zeigt, schließt Hachigen seinen alternden Arm in eine Barriere und feuert diese in Baraggans Magengegend. Er meint daraufhin, wenn seine Macht wirklich vollkommen sei, dürfte sie ihm selbst nichts anhaben können, doch wie er feststellen darf, ist dem nicht der Fall, denn Baraggans Körper beginnt zu zerfallen, bis er sich letztendlich auflöst und durch seine eigene Fähigkeit stirbt. Kurz bevor Baraggan stirbt, wirft er seine Axt nach Aizen, um diesen zu töten, weil jener ihn damals entthronte. Beziehungen Sōsuke Aizen Baraggan ist wohl einer der wenigen Arrancar die Aizen hassen. Baraggans tiefer Groll gegen seinen sogenannten Meister ruht daher, dass er derjenige war, der Baraggan entthronte und sich selbst an die Spitze Hueco Mundos setzte. Baraggan, der zum Einen Niemand ist, der Befehle befolgt, und zum Anderen Shinigami für wertlose Ameisen hält, hatte daher von Anfang an eine Abneigung gegen Aizen. Bei seinem Tod versuchte der Espada Aizen mit letzter Kraft zu töten, indem er ihm seine Axt entgegenwarf. Diese erreichte den Shinigami jedoch nicht und Aizen schenkte dem sterbenden Baraggan nur einen Blick voller Desinteresse, bevor er ihm wieder den Rücken zuwand. Aizen hält von Baraggan sowie auch von den anderen Espada wenig und missbrauchte diese nur für seine Zwecke. Sein Desinteresse ihm gegenüber war also schon die ganze Zeit stetig vorhanden. Seine Fracción thumb|200px|Seine Fracción verbeugt sich Seine Fracción sehen Baraggan als ein König an, dem sie treu ergeben dienen. Alle nennen Baraggan ihre Majestät und nehmen nur von diesem Befehle entgegen. Baraggan, aufgrund seinem früheren Status als König von Hueco Mundo, führt diese an und erteilt ihnen auch während der Invasion Befehle. Er sagt ihnen allerdings auch, dass sie im Falle einer Niederlage nicht mehr zurückkommen brauchen, was zeigt das er sich nicht wirklich um deren Wohlergehen, sondern nur um seine Ziele kümmert. Dennoch dienten die Fracción voller Stolz unter Baraggan. Fähigkeiten Als der Segunda Espada war er einer der Stärksten unter den Espada. Und tatsächlich verfügte er über eine ganz besondere Fähigkeit, welche kein anderer Arrancar nur im entferntesten besaß. Diese Fähigkeit war zugleich auch sein Todesaspekt: das Alter. *'Alter': Mit der Fähigkeit des Alterns beherrschte er auch zum Teil auch die Zeit und damit auch den Tod. Diese Fähigkeit funktionierte nur, wenn er die bloße Absicht hatte, etwas "altern" zu lassen. So konnte er die Geschwindigkeit eines Trittes verringern oder, mit der Absicht, die Knochen eines Arms altern lassen, sodass der Arm gebrochen war. Auch konnte er das Zeitempfinden seiner Gegner beeinflussen, wodurch sie Baraggan erst später bemerkten, dass er vor ihnen gestanden habe. *'Cero:' Auch wenn er das Cero nie angewandt hat, kann man davon ausgehen, dass er dieses beherrscht. Außerdem ist es ihm verboten das Gran Rey Cero innerhalb Las Noches einzusetzten. *'Garganta:' Baraggan zeigt die Fähigkeit eine Garganta zu öffnen, als er zusammen mit seiner Fracción in das falsche Karakura eindrangen. *'Hakuda: '''Baraggan benutzt seine Hakuda Kenntnisse so gut wie gar nicht. Dennoch hat er genug, um den Angriffen der Hakudameisterin Suì-Fēng zu blockieren und zu parieren. *'Hierro:' Baraggan scheint ein starkes Hierro zu besitzen, da er einen direkten Treffer von Suì-Fēngs Bankai Jakuho Raikoben überlebte.thumb|200px|Baraggans rotes Reiatsu *'Intellekt:' Baraggan hatte eine sehr hohe Intelligenz. Dies erkennt man deutlich daran, wie schnell er die Lage der Türme im falschen Karakura lokalisiert hatte. Auch konnte er die Pläne seiner Gegner meist sofort analysieren. *'Reiatsu:' Baraggan hatte ein enormes Reitasu in roter Farbe. Sein Reiatsu ist so stark, dass es sogar zum Himmel ragte. Auch war es ihm als einer der Top Vier-Espada verboten, seine Resurrección innerhalb der Kuppel von Las Noches einzusetzen. *'Resurrección:' Seine Resurrección trägt den Namen Arrogante. Bei dieser ändert sich sein Erscheinungsbild völlig und er sieht fast haargenau so aus wie damals zu seiner Hollow-Zeit. Außerdem nimmt die Fähigkeit Dinge altern zu lassen, in seiner Resurrección enorm zu. ''Weiteres unter: Arrogante. *'Sonído:' Baraggan beherrschte ein sehr schnelles Sonído. So konnte er selbst Suì-Fēngs Angriffe, die die Kommandantin des Onmitsukidō ist, ausweichen. Außerdem scheint er sehr beweglich zu sein, da er fast elegant einen Angriff auf Aizen ausübte, bevor er entthront wurde. *'Zanjutsu:' Die Zerstörungskraft mit seiner Axt war enorm. Selbst wenn er daneben schlug, konnte der Luftdruck ein Gebäude zerteilen. Trotz der Größe der Axt konnte der Espada sie mit einer Hand mühelos schwingen und damit Angriffe parieren. Fracción thumb|200px|Baraggans FracciónBaraggan hat mit sechs männlichen Arrancar direkt unter Szayelaporro die meisten Fracción. Alle sechs haben einen ähnlichen Charakter: Sie sind überheblich, arrogant, ihrem Gegner gegenüber respektlos und überschätzen ihre eigene Stärke oder unterschätzen ihren Gegner zu sehr. *[[Avirama Redder|'Avirama Redder']] (''アビラマ・レッダー, Abirama Reddā)'' ist ein impulsiver Arrancar dessen Erscheinung an der eines amerikanischen Ureinwohners erinnert. Er wurde im Kampf mit Izuru Kira getötet. *[[Charlotte Coolhorn|'Charlotte Coolhorn']] (''シャルロッテ クールホーン, Sharurotte Kūruhōn)'' ist einer von Baraggans Fracción dessen Erscheinungsbild das einer Drag Queen aufweißt. Er ist ganz von Schönheit besessen und starb im Kampf gegen Yumichika Ayasegawa. *[[Po|'Choe Neng Pō']] (''チーノン・ポウ, Chīnon Pō)'' ist ein großer Arrancar, der es anfangs gegen Ikkaku Madarame aufnahm und gewann. Er hatte aber anschließend keine Chance gegen Sajin Komamura und dessen Bankai. *[[Findor Carias|'Findor Carias']] (''フィンドール・キャリアス, Findōru Kyariasu)'' hat lange blonde Haare und kann seine Stärke vergrößern, wenn er sich einen Teil seiner Maske abreißt. Dies half ihm jedoch nichts, da er von Shūhei Hisagi getötet wurde. *[[Ggio Vega|'Ggio Vega']] (''ジオ・ヴェガ, Jio Vega)'' ist der kleinste von Baraggans Fracción und sehr gut im Nahkampf ausgebildet. Seine Erscheinung erinnert an einen Kampfsportler. Seine Resurrección ist ein prähistorisches Tier. Er wurde von Suì-Fēng getötet. *[[Nirgge Parduoc |'Nirgge Parduoc' ]](''ニルゲ・パルドゥック, Niruge Parudukku)'' ist ein stämmiger Arrancar der gegen Marechiyo Ōmaeda antrat. Im Manga wurde er jedoch nicht von diesem getötet. Seine Resurrección ist ein prähistorisches Tier. Trivia *In der deutschen Mangaübersetztung in Band 38 und Band 42 ist sein jeweils Name als "Barragan" geschrieben, in Band 43 jedoch als "Baragan", ohne Doppelbuchstabe. *Obwohl er sich selbst als "König", teils sogar als "Gott" über seine Untergebenen sieht, lässt er sich von ihnen mit Baraggan-sama (oder Baraggan Lusienbarn-sama) ansprechen, während Coyote Starrk und Tia Harribel stets mit ihren Nachnamen angesprochen werden. *Laut dem Bleach Unmasked befindet sich sein Hollowloch in der Mitte seiner Brust. *Trotz seiner Selbstverherrlichungen benutzt er das japanische Personalpronomen "washi" anstatt "oresama". Letzteres benutzt er nämlich nicht, seine Fracción Avirama hingegegen schon. *Laut Hachigen Ushōda sieht Baraggan in seiner Resurrección wie ein Shinigami aus. Da er sich auch als Gott bezeichnet, wird dies sehr deutlich mit seinem Aussehen. Tatsächlich ist Baraggan der Charakter, der einem Shinigami aus der Mythologie am ähnlichsten aussieht. *Er spielt in seiner Freizeit Schach. In einem Omake sieht man ihn einmal mit Kaname Tōsen spielen. *Er garantiert mit seiner Fähigkeit des Alterns einen Gewichtsverlust von 20kg, wenn er jemanden das Fettpolster altern lassen solle. *Baraggan taucht in diversen Videospielen von Bleach auf. So ist er in der Bleach: Soul Carnival Reihe ein Support Charakter. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 ist er dann auch erstmals spielbar, dort ist er sogar in seiner Resurrección vertreten. *Von den 10 Todesursachen repräsentiert er das Alter. *Sein Name stammt von dem Architekten Luis Barragan. Siehe dazu auch Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. *Er ist körperlich oder von außen betrachtet der älteste Arrancar. *Er wurde von Aizens Kyōka Suigetsu gezwungen seiner Armee beizutreten. *Baraggan war einer der allerersten Vasto Lorde die es je in Hueco Mundo gegeben hat. Bleach Novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Kapitel 21 Referenzen Navigation en:Baraggan Louisenbairn es:Baraggan Louisenbairn fr:Baraggan Luisenbarn pl:Baraggan Louisenbairn ru:Барагган Луизенбарн Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hollow Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Arrancar-Armee Kategorie:Espada Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Anime